Makōtō Shūra
Makōtō Shūra (分隊そマコト, Shuura Makoutou) was one of the five members of Team Shūra, acting as the leader of the group. He served as Raian Getsueikirite's rival during the Hell Games arc. Shūra is a Togabito whom has retained the powers that he had as a human, and was personally trained by Yukara. After his team's defeat in the Hell Games and subsequent deaths by Yokoshima's hand, he was later chosen to join Oscuro with the designation of "Woodpecker". Character Overview Normally, Shūra is shown to wear a simple white kimono with a black steel vest around him, that can fend off any sort of spiritual attack to a certain degree of strength. He has long white hair, which ends at about his upper back, with bangs reaching down to his neck, which frame his face. Despite his more serious demeanour, Shūra often keeps a smile on his face even when fighting and acts in a goofy and playful manner. But when particularly annoyed or upset, he turns cold and attacks his opponent mercilessly. He typically terms Raian Getsueikirite as "a worm that must be squashed", but over time, views Raian as a capable opponent, to the point of refering to the man as his rival. In battle, he is able to stay relatively calm in most situations and carefully look at the situation at hand. Shūra seems to show that he may potentially possess both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. Although he remained ruthless against his opponents, Shūra appears extremely protective of his allies and innocent people, as seen when he protected his team against Amy Lee's assault. He also deeply understands those who have suffered from loneliness and hatred in the past by the look in their eyes, such as Raian. Shūra has a bad habit of forgetting to keep his presence concealed while he is preoccupied with something. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Shūra possesses an incredible amount of spiritual energy within him, easily standing on par, if not surpassing, that of Raian Getsueikirite's own power. The color of his spiritual energy is light purple, and behaves strangely, moving as a slow-moving aura rather than a fiery one, like most. *'Energy Blasts:' Shūra gathers green demonic energy in his hands and sends it at his opponent in the form of waves, bursts, or even small projectiles. It is a technique taught to him by his mentor, Yukara. He can also fire multiple blasts from a single orb of energy at his opponent. Shūra can fire off energy blasts from the tip of his Naturehold. *'Energized Punches:' Through training with Yukara, Shūra learned to utilize his spiritual energy to enhance his hand-to-hand abilities. By charging his fists with his demonic energy, Shūra increases his physical force in close-combat. He can also empower his Lance of the Moon through this method. Enhanced Strength: Despite his lean frame, Shūra retains a massive degree of strength. He was capable of fending off Raian's Zanpakutō with only the very tip of his Lance of the Moon. He was also able to break through a sekki-seki wall, with minimal effort. Immense Speed: Shūra can move at blinding-fast speeds, completely matching Raian's flash step. Naturehold Lance of the Moon (月の槍, Rānsu obu ji Mūn) is the name of Shūra's Naturehold. Quotes Behind the Scenes